Dangerous Games
by Rosewoods Muse
Summary: A couple of Marauders seek revenge against Severus and Lily only to find the tables turned on them.


**A/N:** Not mine. I'm just having a bit of fun at the Marauders expense. ;) Oh, and a much appreciated thanks to _tonksinger_ for taking the time to beta this little drabble. :)

* * *

"I swear, Severus, I had no idea those two idiots would try to pull a stunt like this," Remus groused as they sprinted through the corridors towards an abandoned classroom.

"Those idiots had better pray she doesn't hex their bollocks off," Severus muttered.

Severus entered the room first, and Lily leapt into his arms.

"Lily, are you all right?" Severus asked the agitated young woman in his arms.

"I'll be fine," she replied. "It's these two who should be worried."

She shot an angry glare towards James and Sirius as they lay silenced and bound upon the floor.

"What in the blazes is going on here?" Remus asked, holding a crumpled map in his hand.

"They pulled me in here under the pretense of apologizing for their appalling behavior towards you two at the Shrieking Shack," Lily spat in disgust. "Then they had the audacity to offer me a butterbeer laced with a lust potion."

Severus picked up the open bottle sitting on the desk, sniffed it and arched his brow.

"Not very subtle," he murmured. "Not to mention insanely stupid."

"This is another fine mess you've gotten yourselves into," Remus growled as he leaned over the prostrate figures and shook his head. "You just can't stand the fact that Lily has chosen Severus over you. Can you, James?"

"The world revolves around the mighty Potter and his side-kick, Black," Severus scoffed. He took out his wand, waved it in their general direction and incanted, _"Perimetros!"_

"You may release them now," Severus said. "I've just set a bounding perimeter around them. They won't be going anywhere for the time being."

"Thanks, Sev," Lily said, and with a flick of her wand she removed their ropes and silencing spell.

"C'mon, Lily," James pled. "You know I would never have hurt you."

"Only coerce her into having sex with you against her will," Severus sneered.

"It's not like that," Sirius said, "James loves her."

"Only a mongrel would equate rape with love," Severus snapped.

"Remus, you know us," James said.

"Actions speak louder than words," Remus replied. "You act as if this is all a game."

"It probably is to them," Lily said. "They probably fancy themselves as Valmont and Merteuil."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sirius asked.

_"Les liaisons dangereuses,"_ Severus replied in a deadly, low voice. "This is a dangerous game you've embarked upon and it ends now. Lily?"

"As far as I'm concerned they can go fuck themselves," she replied.

"Now there's a novel idea," Severus replied with a smirk.

As he raised his wand, Lily lowered his hand.

"No, Severus," she said. "You'll be expelled."

She quickly brandished her wand with a quick flourish and whispered incantation. Suddenly James and Sirius were enveloped in a hazy mist that quickly dissipated.

"What the bloody hell!" James shouted as he ran his hands over his body to assure himself all his bits were still intact.

"Oh, and this is for good measure," Lily added. She waved her wand towards Sirius and transfigured his trousers into a short, plaid skirt.

"Shit!" Sirius yelled. "Lily, you bitch! Give me back my pants!"

"Remus, would you be kind enough to throw a compulsion charm upon that butterbeer?" Lily asked.

"It would be my pleasure," Remus said as he cast the spell.

"Sirius, put that bottle down," James screeched as he tried to pull the bottle away from him.

"I can't help it!" Sirius yelled before taking a long swig. Swearing under his breath, James grabbed the bottle and finished it off.

As Severus turned towards Lily and gently caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers, James mirrored his actions with Sirius.

"Bloody hell," James stammered. "Remus, you've got to stop this!"

"Oh, I don't think so," Remus replied as he pulled up a chair and sat down. "Let's just say I'm going to enjoy the show."

Severus leaned forward and brushed his lips against Lily's. She moaned softly and moved her lips against his. His hands tangled in her hair, and he tilted her head back, deepening the kiss.

James released Sirius' hair as their lips parted and grimaced.

"Such a wicked game," Lily whispered as an impish grin crossed her face. "Tell me, Severus, who shall we play? Romeo and Juliet, perhaps?"

"No, too cliché," Severus replied.

"Marianne and Colonel Brandon?"

"I don't think so," he responded. "I'm thinking more along the lines of Lily and Severus, star-crossed lovers."

Remus smiled as Lily dragged Severus from the room.

Soon enough James and Sirius clutched one another in a heated kiss. James ran his hand along Sirius' thigh and tightly squeezed his ass beneath his skirt. Sirius quickly moved his fingers to unbutton James' shirt; after he pushed it off his shoulders, he ran his hands along his lean contours and unfastened his trousers.

A moment later Sirius was on his knees sucking his friend's hard shaft. James groaned in appreciation, bucked his hips and urged him on. Surprised at his amount of control, James lifted Sirius from his knees and kissed him deeply.

He quickly bent Sirius over the desk, kicked his legs apart and ripped his undergarment from his body. Grasping his hips he entered him swiftly from behind. Both young men strained against one another and heartily met each hard thrust. James pushed Sirius' hair aside and gently bit at the juncture between his neck and shoulder, which caused Sirius to hiss.

Remus was mesmerized by the scene.

Severus gently soothed the light bite mark on Lily's shoulder with his tongue as she moaned with utter abandon. He reached around her hips and flicked her sensitive clit in time with his steady strokes, urging her to climax.

"Come for me, witch," he growled in her ear, and she gasped his name in surrender.

Severus leaned his forehead against her back for a few moments before pulling out of her. He turned her around and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too."

* * *

_Originally written for the LJ PotterPr0nPrompts April Challenge: The Classics featuring The Marauders._


End file.
